


pink in the night

by smallredboy



Series: pretty girl rock [7]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Banter, Dirty Jokes, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Hair Brushing, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Moving In Together, Snark, Tickling, Wedding Fluff, girls!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: And I know I've kissed you before, butI didn't do it rightCan I try again, try again, try againTry again, and again, and againAnd again, and again, and again?Ten kisses.





	pink in the night

Wilson smiles when she gets to her office, seeing House precariously seated on her chair, legs on her table, playing on her PSP before looking up at her.

“Hey,” she says simply.

Wilson rolls her eyes and sits on the edge of her table, pulling her into a quick kiss, lips pressing together, the taste of her cherry chapstick against House’s lips. 

She pulls away. “Get out of my chair,” she tells her.

House raises a brow, grinning. “Nah.”   


“ _ Georgie _ ,” she groans.

“Fine,” she mumbles, standing up and grabbing her cane.

Wilson kisses her again as a silent thank you.

* * *

“Wilson!” she whines indignantly when they’re on their bed, Wilson peppering kisses all over her ticklish belly.

“Yes?” she says with a wide smile. 

“Stop it!”   


“If you don’t want me to kiss your belly I’ll tickle your belly.”   
  
“No, don’t— guh!  _ Wilson _ _!_ ”   


She laughs as she keeps tickling her, making her giggle, tears sliding down her cheeks.

It is a stupidly vulnerable position to be in, and Wilson is grateful that House lets her in like this. She kisses the tears away and pulls her hands away from House’s sides as she gasps for air.

“You’re stunning,” she whispers.

* * *

“House!” she hisses. “Chase is here!”

“I’m sure she’s a voyeur, we’ll be fine,” House mumbles as she pulls her into another kiss.

“Hey!” Chase exclaims indignantly at the comment.

“Shut up, bottom,” House mutters.

Wilson bites her tongue on a response to that, instead focusing on House’s warm, warm body as she holds onto her. She kisses every part of her face as Chase steps out of the room to give them some privacy.

“I liked her being here,” House mutters into Wilson’s mouth.

“If you’d like a threesome just say so, honey,” she replies.

House rolls her eyes. 

* * *

“Do you like our new place?” Wilson asks as House brushes her long hair.

“Of course,” she says. “It’s lovely. We should go out to buy furniture soon.”   
  
“Yeah,” she nods. “As soon as you’re done with my hair I’m gonna kiss you like mad. I’m so glad we have our place now, you know?”   
  
House uses her free hand to grab one of Wilson’s, squeezing. “Yeah,” she nods, “I know. Let me finish up before you get all sappy on me.”

Wilson rolls her eyes and stays still. She kisses her as soon as she’s done with her hair.

* * *

“House!”

“Yes, Cuddy?” she replies as she keeps her hand comfortably around Wilson’s waist.

Cuddy sighs and fixes her “You’re dating Wilson?”

She grins and presses a kiss to the corner of Wilson’s lips, gaining a noise of surprise from her. “Yeah, I am. What about it?”   
  
“I’m just surprised. It took you two a while.”   
  
She scoffs. “Blame my girlfriend’s repressed lesbianism.”

“Hey!”   
  
“You’re why we took so long to get together!”   


“No, it’s because you’re an idiot!”   
  
“I’m not, you’re the lesbian who got married to a man  _ twice _ .”   


Wilson groans and shuts her up with a kiss.

* * *

 

“Genevieve House, will you marry me?”   


House stares at her. Wilson stares back, relentless, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

House might be about to cry in front of everyone in this restaurant, too, but that’s a thing she’s trying to ignore.

“You  _ idiot _ ,” she says in a strangled exclamation, “Of course I’ll marry you.”   


She stands up and slips the golden wedding band right onto her finger before kissing her eagerly, lots of people clapping.

House tries to ignore how tears slide down her cheeks out of happiness.

“I love you,” she whispers. “I love you.”

* * *

“And Genevieve House, will you marry—”

“Yes!” she interrupts.

“You may kiss the bride.”   


She immediately pulls Wilson in before breaking the glass beneath her foot, their wedding a healthy mix of typical wedding traditions and Jewish ones. She kisses her eagerly as people clap and cheer.

House pulls away after a few moments, smiling at the crowd as the music begins.

“Care to give me this dance?” she asks exaggeratedly.

Wilson giggles and grabs her hand. “Of course, you idiot.”

They start dancing, other couples around them, and House doesn’t think she’s ever been this bubbly with joy before.

* * *

Wilson hums and presses a kiss to House’s shoulder.

“Morning, baby,” she says. 

“Morning, wife,” she mumbles, rolling so they’re face to face, pressing a kiss to her jaw. “I don’t wanna get up.”   


“You have to,” Wilson says, kissing her cheek. “You’ve got work.”   


House groans and buries her face on the crook of her neck. “I wanna stay with you.”   
  
“That’s gay,” she says.

She scoffs. “I know.”   
  
“I’ll call Cuddy to see if we can stay.”   


She hums contently. “Thanks, wife.”   


Wilson chuckles, giddy at the reminder that they’re married now, and goes to grab her phone.

* * *

“We’re  _ married _ !” House exclaims gleefully.

Foreman gives her a blank look, taking a sip of their coffee. “We know, House, we were all at your wedding.”   


“Well, all of you are painfully single,” she continues, showing off her wedding band. “While I’m married! So live with that, losers.”   


Chase snorts and rolls her eyes.

“Did any of us really expect House to change after she got married?” Cameron asks as they get towards the DDX room.

“Hey!” House exclaims as she heads for Wilson outside her office, giving her a kiss. “I’ll go work now, alright?”

She nods, smiling. “Alright.”

* * *

 

“We need a vacation,” Wilson says as she starts massaging House’s back, undoing the knots all over it, making her make noises both of pain and relief.

“We do but, if you forgot we’re both— ah— department heads,” she points out.

“I’m sure we can coax her to let us get a week off,” she tells her wife.

She stays silent for a second. “Threesome?”   


Wilson presses harder onto her back. “Georgie, we’re not having a threesome with your ex.”   
  
House rolls her eyes. “Prude.”

She chuckles and pulls her into a kiss before she continues giving her a massage.


End file.
